Bind
]] Bind (バインド Baindo) refers to the action of moving a card to its owner's bind zone, face up by default. The bind zone is located to the right of the drop zone, outside the field. The bind zone is a public zone, but only the owner of the face down cards in the bind zone may look at the information on them. Face down cards in the bind zone do not have any information and cannot be given any information about them. Bind-Based Keywords *Afterimage *Thunderstrike *Time Leap *Vanish Delete List of Cards Angel Feather *Eradicate Celestial, Raviel Aqua Force *Amphibian Dragon *Battle Siren, Cloris *Blue Wave Engineer, Refit Sailor *Blue Wave Shield General, Yorgos Bermuda Triangle *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Flash Sapphire Cray Elemental *Neon Gyze *Snow Elemental, Hyakko Dragon Empire *Zeroth Dragon of Inferno, Drachma Dark Irregulars *Fallen Angel of Disconnection, Akrasiel Dimension Police *Dimensional Robo Outfitter, Cassie Genesis *Battle Maiden, Medusa Granblue *Screaming Banshee *Skeleton Assault Soldier Gear Chronicle *Alithinos Idea-drone *Anarchia Idea-drone *Chanomai Idea-drone *Chrono Dran Z *Chronofang Tiger *Chronojet Dragon Z *Diaperno Idea-drone *Ergasia Idea-drone *Escrude Dragon *Gun-bezel Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Beyond Order Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon *Kaigomai Idea-drone *Lost Break Dragon *Metapulsar, Mystery-freeze Dragon *Prospatheia Idea-drone *Pulsar, Bombard Hog *Pulsar, Drastic Colossus *Pulsar, Merry Block Dragon *Pulsar, Nibble Rat *Pulsar, Bling Hawk *Pulsar, Sentry Dracokid *Pulsar Tamer, Manish *Quiet Sleep-calling Gear Tapir *Retro-axe Dragon *Steam Hunter, Lippitt *Steam Knight, Mudar *Steam Mechanic, Nabu *Steam Scara, Kalain *Voltaro Idea-drone *Wedgemove Dragon Gold Paladin *Easgal Liberator *Liberator, Improve Falcon *Liberator, Shaggy Rabbit Great Nature *Automatism Koala *Balloon Racoon Kagero *Dragon Dancer, Tara *Dragon Knight, Roia *Dragonic Lawkeeper Link Joker *Aromatalber Dragon *Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot (V Series) *Cathode of Collapse, Magnotear *Deep Scorpius *Docking Deletor, Greion (V Series) *Embroil Deletor, Jaerga *Ferment Deletor, Gaen (V Series) *Hailing Deletor, Elro (V Series) *Ill-fate Deletor, Drown (V Series) *Knight of Entropy (V Series) *Nordstrom Dragon *Penetrate Deletor, Iggy (V Series) *Prayer Child of Steady State Cosmo *Schwarzschild Dragon (V Series) *Shredding White Blade, Lapedium *Spinodal Dragon *Starhulk, Gicurs *Starhulk, Letaluk *Star-vader, Infinite Distarv *Star-vader, Magellanic Stream *Swift Deletor, Geali (V Series) *Waving Deletor, Greidhol (V Series) *Whiteouter, Vect Megacolony *Adherence Mutant, Black Weevil *Machining Snow Wing Murakumo *Stealth Fiend, Tamayuki Narukami *Blitz-spear Dragoon *Chain-bolt Dragoon *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Closer Dragon *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VOLTAGE" *Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura *Dragon Dancer, Bernadette *Dragon Knight, Zubayr *Dragonic Vanquisher *Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING" *Exorcist Mage, Dan Dan *Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras *Martial Arts Dragon *Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree *Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Impede Dragon *Voltage Horn Dragon *Wildrun Dragoon Neo Nectar *Anthurium Musketeer, Nikla *Artemisia Musketeer, Kiara *Seeding Maiden, Tierney Nubatama *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Jorurirakan *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Zaramerakan *Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Atagolord *Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Kurehalord *Shura Stealth Dragon, Hokagecongo *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo *Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo *Shura Stealth Dragon, Yozakuracongo *Stealth Beast, Meimoudanuki *Stealth Beast, Tamahagane *Stealth Beast, Tamahagane "Metsu" *Stealth Dragon, Bakuren *Stealth Fiend, Kageusa *Steel Blade Shura Stealth Dragon, Hayakujirakan *Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki *Stealth Rogue of Night Fog, Miyabi Oracle Think Tank *Evil-eye Princess, Euryale *Higher Deity Protecting Official, Amatsu-hikone Spike Brothers *Airforce Eliza *Axe Diver *Black Horn King, Bullpower Agrias *Cold-blooded Advisor, Cunning Brain *Dudley Cheers, Linsey *Dudley Littleroad *Mecha Analyzer *Mecha Coach *Mecha Instructor *Prompt Cheetah Tachikaze *Convalesce Aunis *Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex *Destruction Dragon, Squallrex *Rupture Dragon, Minirex *Savage Mystique *Savage Conjurer *Steel Bullet Dragon, Barragerex *Swordhorn Dragon, Scathrex The Mask Collection *Panda Mask SD *Powerful Insect Mask Gallery Bind 1.png Bind 2.png Bind 3.png Bind 4.png Bind 5.png Bind 6.png Bind 7.png Bind 8.png Bind 9.png Category:Card mechanics